This application relates to oil filtration within a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to scavenge filter systems.
Typical gas turbine engines include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct as propulsion air and to be utilized to cool components. The fan also delivers air into a core engine where it is compressed in a compressor. Compressed air is then delivered into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of the combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate. The gas turbine engine includes one or more bearing compartments for supporting rotation of a spool mechanically coupling the compressor and the turbine rotors to each other.
Each bearing compartment receives a quantity of oil for lubricating surfaces of the bearing compartment. The quantity of oil can be scavenged by a pump that is mechanically driven by an engine rotor through a gear train, which returns the heated oil to an oil tank or reservoir. Debris and other contaminants within the oil may be filtered from the oil before the oil is recirculated to the bearing compartment.